


Underfell one-shot collection

by Mystic_Skylar



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gorey shit, Jk there's probably obvious fontcest, M/M, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Skylar drabbles, Skylar is supposed to be doing school work most likely, Underfell, i'm trash, one shots, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Skylar/pseuds/Mystic_Skylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various writing drabble ideas I get. Be sure to make sure your feels don't die too hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I just wanted to protect you

 

> Sans knew he was weak, Papyrus told him every day, He didn't get what he was doing wrong, no matter how hard he tried to change, there was always something he was doing wrong. On the other side, there was always a reason behind it. Fell asleep at his post? He had narcolepsy. He tried explaining this to his boss, but he was always just slapped and scolded for making up excuses. Too weak to defend himself? He didn't get fed very often, but that was a point he didn't dare bring up to his boss. He knew that would only cause more problems. Today was no better than the last days. He had passed out again at his work station, and to make matters worse his boss was in a bad mood. 
> 
>  
> 
> "SANS YOU LAZY FUCK! WAKE UP!" Sans bolted upright, fear gripping his soul. "b-boss! i-i can explain!" he said hurriedly, mentally kicking himself for stuttering. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR EXCUSES!" his boss yelled, and Sans flinched. He gripped his jacket nervously, looking down. That was a bad idea, because next thing he knew there was pain blossoming in his skull and he was on his butt in the snow. He looked up, starting to shake in fear of what his boss was going to do to him.
> 
>  
> 
>  "b-boss.. i'm sorry... i really am..." he whimpered, but Papyrus threw off his apology, stalking over to him. "I SWEAR YOU'RE SO USELESS SANS! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN GIVEN A STRONGER BROTHER?" Another blow fell on his skull and hen let out a loud whine, trying to force back tears. He felt his boss's magic grip his soul and he yelled in pain as he was yanked into the air, then thrown roughly into a tree. He felt a burning pain spread quickly through his back and a loud snap resonated through the air. He bit back another cry of pain, his face contorted.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "JESUS ARE YOU THAT WEAK THAT SUCH A GENTLE BLOW COULD SNAP YOUR BACK?" His ears were ringing and his head buzzing, but he forced himself to look up at his boss. "p-please..." He pleaded weakly, but stopped when he noticed the greater dog behind his boss. It was obvious it was going for the kill. Sans knew the dumb dog was after his boss's position in the royal guard. He growled, pushing himself up with the last of his strength and teleporting behind his brother, quickly summoning a gaster blaster and firing at the dog. It yelped and jumped out of the way, glaring at Sans. Behind him Papyrus had gone silent but he didn't pay any mind to that at this point, launching another bone attack at it. The attack landed and took away half of the greater dog's health, causing it to yelp and snarl in pain. Sans smirked and continued attacking until it was dust and he was breathing heavily, falling limp. He expected to hit the snow but instead he felt himself get caught mid fall.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "I see you aren't as weak as I thought... But tell me, why the hell would you try to fight the stupid dog with your current state? Why not just tell me about it?" he could sense concern in his brother's voice and he gave a dry chuckle. That was certainly a first. "Because... I didn't want to waste your time... I just did it for you..." he felt tears falling down his cheekbones and sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better brother to you boss...." he mumbled before his body disintegrated into dust. His soul hovered in the air for a few moments before shattering. Papyrus was in shock, holding onto the jacket shakily and staring at where his brother had been just seconds before. "Sans..." he sighed roughly, trying to hold back his tears. "I'm the one who should be sorry..."


	2. I love you more than you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes my boss really does care...

I sighed, leaning against the wall and trying to clean the new cuts and cracks I had from my boss's latest beating. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I guess if it makes boss happy.... Do I love him too much? Am I too obsessed with him? I don't know if this is healthy. My thoughts were interrupted by a much more gentle knocking on my door than usual. "Sans? I'd like to speak with you..." I was a bit confused and scared, but I got up and opened the door. I hung my head, expecting some sort of cruel words or another beating. But it never came. Instead I felt his arms wrap around me gently, pulling me in close. "B-Boss?" I asked gently, starting to shake slightly. "Shh.... Don't speak." He commanded softly and I nodded. He lifted me off the ground, causing me to yelp and throw my arms around his neck. He carried me into his room and laid me on his bed, causing my anxiety to skyrocket. I had never been allowed in his room before, so this was very nerve wracking. I didn't want to mess anything up. I heard my boss sigh, almost sadly. "Sans.... Please relax...." I felt his bare hand stroke gently across my ribs and I gasped. "B-Boss..... What are you doing?" I asked quietly, only to have him shush me. "It's alright Sans, I'm not going to hurt you." I felt his hand gently wrap around my wrist and pull my arm up, no doubt looking at the scars I had inflicted on myself. I turned away, feeling guilty for doing that to myself. "Sans....." I heard him say under his breath, and felt him kiss them one by one. I turned to look at him, extremely confused by now. My magic had started to respond and was fizzing in between my legs. I shakily reached a hand down to try and cover it, only to have my wrist grabbed by my boss. "Don't cover it...." I nodded meekly and pulled my hand back. He gently let go of my hand and shifted down, pressing a finger against the clit and causing me to gasp. "I.... B-Boss...!" I whimpered and covered my mouth when he started running circles into it. "Sans..... Is this okay....?" He asked, sounding nervous. I nodded, hearing him sigh in releif. "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable...." My confusion spiked for a moment but was almost immediately thrown from my mind when his finger left and was replaced by his cock at my entrance. I looked at him questioningly, confused beyond belief. "Is it alright if I....?" He asked and I nodded slowly. He pushed in gently, causing me to whimper again. "Boss... Can I hug you....?" I asked timidly and he smiled gently. "Of course Sans." I sat up and wrapped my arm around his neck and nuzzled my face into his bones. "Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded. He started to thrust gently, and I let out a low moan. "B-Boss...." He shushed me and returned my hug. "You can use my name Sans...." My eyes widened and my blush darkened but I smiled. "Alright...." I let out a breathy moan and clenched his scarf. What was he doing? Why was he being so gentle? He sped up his thrusts noticeably and my hips started to roll in time with the thrusts. I moaned and my back arched slightly. I tried to keep myself quiet by biting his scarf. "Sans, don't hold back." He whispered gently and continued to speed up, all while making sure not to hurt me. I couldn't help letting out a loud moan as he hit a sweet spot. He seemed to sense that I liked that and continued to thrust there, causing me to get louder and louder. "A-Ah! Papyrus! I'm gonna.... Nng..." I clenched my teeth and breathed hard. "I know Sans, let it all out." That sent me over the edge and I cried out as I hit an orgasm, my entire body twitching. I felt my boss release inside me and I shuddered, tightening my grip around his neck. "Sans.... Look at me." I heard him say gently and I pulled away as our magic dissapeared. "I love you." My eyes widened and filled with tears at the words. "B-Boss... What are you doing? W-Why are you being so nice to me?" He sighed and looked away. "I found your journal...." My eyes widened and I pulled away, my tears spilling over. "I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't..." He silenced me by pulling me close again, rubbing my back. "It's alright Sans, you don't need to apologize." I pressed my face into his scarf, my tears soaking it. "Sans, it's okay. Calm down...." I immediately slapped myself mentally, forcing myself to calm down. "Sorry...." He sighed and tightened his grip. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good brother.... I know the pain I put you through is making you depressed. I just want you to be happy... Can you try?" I hesitated, but sighed. "Boss... I just want you to be happy. As long as you're happy, I'll be fine." He didn't respond, and I worried if I had said something wrong. "But... If you want, I'll try." I said, closing my eyes. "Thank you..." I felt him lie us back on the bed and he cuddled against me. We both spoke in sync, "I love you."


	3. No one authorized you to fall ill fuckface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets a little sickie and Pap pretends not to care but secretly does. Oh btw they're engaged here but Pap is still an ass so

Sans let out a low groan when he woke up, sighing and rolling to face the wall. He knew it. He was sick again. Oh boy, his boss was not going to be happy about that. "SANS!" Speak of the devil. Sans didn't trust his voice not to be raspy so he didn't respond, closing his eyes again. The door was flung open with the usual crash, causing him to flinch. "SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! GET UP!" Sans just grunted and burrowed further under the blanket. He didn't hear anything for a few seconds, then the mattress dipped next to him. Sans looked up in confusion, only to find his boss staring at him intently. Without a word, Papyrus got up and walked into their bathroom, returning a minute or two later with a thermometer. "OPEN." he commanded. Sans hesitated, but the glare he received in response scared him enough to open his mouth. Papyrus stuck the thermometer under his tongue. Sans closed his mouth and looked away in embarrassment. Papyrus sighed and got up, and Sans heard his footsteps going down the stairs. Papyrus returned a few minutes later with a plate of food and a damp washcloth, which he set on his forehead. Sans sighed immediately, relief spreading through his bones. "SANS.... YOU HAVE A FEVER...." The look his boss gave him made his metaphorical gut twist with guilt. "I-I'm sorry boss... I didn't mean to get sick..." He saw Papyrus shift towards him and he instinctively flinched and closed his eyes, as if expecting to get hurt. He heard his boss sigh and the weight on the mattress shifted away from him, causing him to look up at him. "Boss...?" He felt a bit concerned, forcing himself to sit up. "H-Have I really been so rough that you're scared of me?" His eyes widened at the gentle tone and he felt more guilt fill him. "I-I just w-wanted to protect you S-Sans... I-I'm sorry I hurt y-you so much...." It took him a moment to realize, but his boss was crying! The Great and Terrible Papyrus was crying! And for what? Guilt over hurting his older brother to the point where he was scared of him. "Boss... I'm sorry... Please don't cry..." He steeled himself and hugged his brother timidly. Papyrus buried his face in Sans's neck and Sans patted his back awkwardly, not really knowing what to do in this situation. Suddenly Sans remembered something and smiled gently. "Hush little Pappy don't say a word. Sansy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Sansy's gonna buy you a diamond ring...." Sans trailed off when Papyrus gave him a small smile and put a finger to his mouth. "And if that diamond ring turns brass, Pappy's gonna buy you a looking glass...." He leaned forward and gave the smaller skeleton a kiss on the forehead, causing him to blush. "Because you're beautiful...." He blushed and looked away, a small smile on his face. "Boss...." Once again Papyrus stopped him, placing a quick kiss on his teeth. "I love you Sans, so please shut up and get your rest. Take care of yourself so I don't have to." Sans rolled his eyes playfully with a sigh. "Papyrus, your Boss side is showing." Papyrus chuckled and pulled Sans into his lap. "I know."


	4. A message from the fell brothers to you

Sans fumbled with the camera, letting out and exasperated noise. "I can't get the fucken thing to stand up correctly...." He muttered in annoyance. "Ah! There we go." He quickly pressed the record button and teleported back, putting on a smile. "Hey guys! I know this probably isn't going to be seen by a lot of people, but I want to say this. You all are beautiful, no matter what other people say. You don't have to be physically attractive to be beautiful. What makes you truly beautiful is what's in your heart. As long as you can recognize you've made a mistake and try to fix it, you're beautiful to me. I-I know it can be rough, trust me. But all you have to do is hold on. Things do get better, you just have to keep going." He finished with a weak smile, wiping away the tears from when he started crying half way through the video.  He sighed and teleported over to the camera, turning it off. "I have to say, I'm impressed Sans." Sans yelped and whirled around, a dark blush appearing on his face when he saw his boss in the doorway. "B-Boss!" He looked around, obviously embarassed. "Sans, how many times do I have to remind you to use my name?" He grinned and and walked over to Sans, kissing him gently. "Sorry...." Sans apologized sheepishly, leaning into his brother's embrace. "We're getting married soon for fuck's sake..."


	5. Gone

Sans's first genocide run wasn't fun. Especially when the human killed his brother. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the scarf sitting on a pile of dust. At first he refused to believe it. His boss, his brother. Gone. It couldn't be. Not by a child like the human he had met. Papyrus was too strong. But as he watched the dust blow away it hit him as a reality. He felt a boiling anger in his gut. A need for revenge. He was going to make the human pay for what they had done. Sans picked up the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, wiping away any escaped tears. He followed the human through the rest of the Underground, his anger only rising as he watched what they did. When they came to Asgore's castle he decided it was his time to show himself. They seemed a little surprised when they saw him, but smiled nonetheless. They only knew him as a lowlife with 1 HP. What they didn't know.... He turned their soul blue and slammed them into the ground, quickly using his free hand to raise a cluster of bones. They were caught of guard, taking at least 30 damage before recovering and jumping out of the way. He continued to keep a straight face, sending another wave of bones at them sideways. They managed to dodge that attack too. He growled in frustration and raised a hand and summoned six blasters, firing them two at a time. All of them missed except the last two, which hit their target dead on. He snapped and threw them into the wall, successfully killing them. He stood staring at where they were previously for a few minutes before breaking down and sobbing into the scarf around his neck. He cried, screamed, and wished with all his might that his brother would come back. That this would all be a dream. Any moment his boss would wake him up and everything would be alright. Suddenly the world twisted and everything went black.

He jolted upright on the couch with a gasp, looking around wildly. He spotted Papyrus sitting in a chair next to him, but he looked away when he realized Sans was awake. "B-Boss...?" He felt nervous addressing his brother, but he reached out shakily. "I stayed home from my guard duties today... You seemed to be having a nightmare, but I didn't want to wake you." Sans's eyes widened at what is brother had said and froze, not believing what he was hearing. "I... Heard you screaming about me... Begging for me to come back alive." Sans looked down in embarrassment, sighing and gingerly touching his neck where the scarf had been. "Sorry Boss, I'll try to control myself better...." He flinched when his brother hugged him, then looked up in confusion. "It's fine Sans, I understand..." He said softly, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. Sans sighed and relaxed into the hug. Might as well enjoy this while he could


	6. Pretty pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pap is proud of his brother's pussy

 Sans could barely register what was happening at the moment. His brother had just nearly fucking him senseless, and he was in a daze. He could barely recognize he was on Papyrus's chest with his legs spread open. As he slowly came to his senses, he realized that his brother was carrying him around the town and showing off his pussy. He yelped and tried to squirm, only to find that it was useless. He whimpered and shut his eyes, hearing everyone around them snickering and he just wished it would be over. He gasped when he was suddenly laid down, apparently they were back in their home. Papyrus wrapped his scarf around his eyes and where his ears would be, so he couldn't hear much of what was going on. He gasped when he felt a single finger hit a sensitive spot on his pussy and he shuddered, subconsciously trying to lean into the touch. He heard laughter and he let out a whine, trying to control himself. He felt the finger rub over his clitoris and he let out a whimper, shuddering. He knew he was soaking wet again and he hated himself for it. He vaguely heard his brother say something and fear started to rise in his chest. Foreign fingers penetrated him and he almost cried out, inhaling sharply. They spread inside him, stretching his entrance and he let out a moan. The fingers were removed and replace with another unknown pair, causing him to whine loudly. They did what the previous pair had done for a few minutes. There was a break in the action, causing him to grow confused when suddenly he felt a wet, slippery object run across his pussy and he gasped, his hips twitching. He heard people chattering and he knew they were watching him, making him want to cry. The process from before was repeated, tongues being replaced over and over again and he moaned quite loudly. He felt disgusting, knowing that he was enjoying this. There was another pause, and this time he was scared. He gasped when he felt a cock penetrate him, clenching his teeth to hold back a loud moan. 'Holy fuck that's deep...' He thought as he moaned, the person thrusting deeply. This wasn't Papyrus, he didn't feel the familiar crackle of his brother's magic. This was a stranger. He couldn't help the loud noises coming from him and he felt utterly disgusting. The person came within a few minutes and Sans did as well, panting heavily. He could hear the chatter faintly around him and he whimpered. The entire process was repeated multiple times, people fucking him and cumming in him, and he came too as they pulled out. After a couple hours it was finally finished and his brother removed the blindfold, trying to help him up but Sans slapped his hand away. "How could you?!" He snapped angrily and teleported into his room, not giving his brother a chance to respond. He laid there and cried for hours, all the people's cum dripping from his pussy. It was so thick it tripped out torturously slow, constantly reminding him of what had happened. He cried for hours and hours. The hours melted into days until he finally came out, weak and exhausted. He planned on trying to ignore his brother as best as possible. He flinched as he heard his door slam open behind him, quickly hurrying out of the house. As he walked through town towards his post, several people gave him odd looks. Anxiety gripped his soul and he wondered if they were one of the ones who had fucked him days before. He pulled his hood up and hung his head. He hated this.


	7. I don't want to lose you

Papyrus is going his rounds one day. It seems like a normal day for him, casually terrifying everyone who crosses his path. What's out of the ordinary is there's something in his theoretical gut that made him want to throw up. He ignores it, or at least he tries to. As he was heading home, the awful feeling got worse and worse until he practically blew the door off his hinges as he entered the house. He finally figured out what was making him feel so bad. Sans, on the floor with a slit soul and a dagger in his hand. He seemed to be barely alive.

There was a note on the table, addressed to him. Papyrus ignored it and ran over to Sans, scooping him up and immediately beginning to heal him. He felt panic rise in his throat when his brother's HP did not rise. He gently grabbed the soul and connected it to his own, feeding his own magic into it. Finally, the smaller skeleton's HP started to go up and Papyrus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Papyrus finished healing his brother, tucked him into his bed, then went downstairs.

He sat on the couch and stared into space for a while, before realizing the letter still remained untouched. He reached out for it hesitantly, then steeling himself and grabbing it. His posture went slack as he started to read, multiple emotions welling up in his soul. He knew Sans was depressed, but he never knew it was this bad. This was all his fault. He was the reason Sans had tried to kill himself. He felt another new emotion make itself known. He was going to make sure he could fix what he had done to his brother. He was determined to. He had to, for Sans.

* * *

 

He heard a noise at the top of the stairs, turning to look at the source. His brother was standing there, watching him. When Sans realize Papyrus knew he was awake, he looked at the ground timidly. "Sans...." He stood up and tried to approach his brother. He froze when he heard a quiet sob, however. "Why....?" Papyrus felt a pang of guilt when he heard the question. He knew what his brother was asking.

"Why did you save me? We both know The Underground would be better off without me." The smaller skeleton was speaking quietly, still not making eye contact with Papyrus. "Sans, that's not true." Papyrus tried to speak gently, though it still came out sounding rough. "Yes it is! You've said it before!" Sans looked up, now looking slightly angry. Papyrus withered and looked at the ground, scuffing his booth against the carpet.

"I know I have... Sans, I'm sorry I did that to you." He looked back up, taking a step forward. "Please, give me another chance. I want to show you how much I care about you." He saw his brother flinch and more tears came to the other's eyes. "But even if you do, why? Why do you care for someone as worthless as me?" More guilt struck Papyrus and he let out a sigh.

"Sans, you aren't worthless. Look, it's my fault you're like this. Every insult or wound I've inflected on you has damaged your self-esteem. Please, let me help you. I want to try and fix what I've done." Papyrus had reached his brother by now and had pulled him into a hug, the small skeleton starting to cry into his scarf. The tears would leave a stain, but that didn't matter. All that mattered right now was Sans.

"B-Boss...." Sans started, but Papyrus cut him off. "Use my name Sans. My real name." He still spoke as gently as he could. "P-P-Papyrus... I-I'm sorry.... I'm so s-sorry..." Papyrus rubbed the other's spine in what he hoped was a comforting way. "It's okay Sans.... Do you need anything? Food? Medical attention?" He felt genuinely concerned for his brother's health. "Some... food sounds nice... I haven't really eaten much recently..." Papyrus smiled and stood up, hurrying into the kitchen. He was going to make sure Sans felt as loved as he possibly could.

* * *

 

This was going surprisingly well. He had made sure Sans had eaten every bite of the spaghetti he had whipped up for his brother. He turned down a bite of it when offered, insisting Sans eat it all. Papyrus smiled gently as he watched his brother eat. He could tell the other was still shaken up from the sudden change in atmosphere around the house. Papyrus let out a sigh, hanging his head. He knew he was the reason Sans was broken. It was practically a neon flashing sign hanging over his brother's head.

Sans eventually fell asleep, like the lazybones he is. Papyrus rolled his eyes and laid the smaller on the couch, then went up to his brother's room. Sans's room was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, the sheets in a greasy ball on the bed, and a self-sustaining tornado of trash in the corner. Papyrus gagged at the smell, covering his nose. Might as well clean up.

* * *

 

Sans woke up to hear movement upstairs. He was still trying to adjust to the sudden change in his younger brother's attitude. He trudged up the stairs groggily, freezing when he got to his room. Papyrus seemed to be finishing up with cleaning. His eyes were wide as he took in the sight of his now spotless room. He had never seen his room this clean for years.

Papyrus turned and noticed him, a smile coming to his face. "I see you're awake." His brother walked over and gave him a quick hug. "Y-Yeah..." Sans looked at his feet, shuffling them nervously. "Sans? Is something wrong?" He grimaced when he heard the concern in his brother's voice. Tears stung and welled up in his eyes, causing him to mentally slap himself.

Long arms wrapped around his back, causing a few tears to spill. "Sans, please tell me what's wrong...." Papyrus spoke gently, causing Sans to let out a sob. "I-I just... I'm not used to a-all this yet.... Y-You're being so nice to me, and I-I'm having trouble understanding why...." He mumbled, hesitantly hugging his brother back.

"Sans... I know this is sudden, but I should explain myself." Papyrus pulled away and took a deep breath. "The reason I did what I did... In my eyes, it was to protect us. I thought by creating that cold, hard shell you would become stronger, and survive in our world. I see now that it did the exact opposite of what I wanted. It broke you, Sans. I broke you. I... I never thought it would come to you killing yourself. I've seen many monsters commit suicide, but seeing my own beloved brother trying to kill himself, and knowing it was my fault.... That was too much for me to bear. I had to save you or kill myself to be with you."

Papyrus fell silent, watching his now sobbing brother. Sans had broken down as he spoke, face buried in his hands. He stood there, shaking and choking out sobs and his soul throbbed. "Sans, please look at me..." Sans's head immediately snapped up, tear streaks running down the smaller skeleton's face. Papyrus took the other's face in his hands gently, pulling the small skeleton closer to him. "I love you...." He breathed before connecting their teeth; a skeleton's kiss.

Heat bloomed in Sans's face, his eyes widening. He hadn't realized how badly he wanted this. What had Papyrus just said? It didn't matter. All that matter was the spark of newfound love in the air between the two kissing skeletons, one sobbing and the other trying to comfort the smaller. Papyrus pulled away, giving Sans an unreadable look. "Papyrus...." He paused, wiping at his tears. 

"I love you too."

* * *

 

Finally, after many years, the two skeleton brothers were happy. They spent nearly all their time together, stealing kisses and giggling. They held hands proudly, looking down on anyone who disapproved of their relationship. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

 


	8. Gone

"You know what, why don't you just leave?!" Sans yelled, unable to control his emotions anymore.   
"MAYBE I WILL!" His brother shouted in return, turning and slamming the door on his way out. For a few moments, Sans glared at the door. Then it hit him. What he had just done, what he had said. He was alone now. Papyrus wasn't coming back. Knowing that.... It hurt.

 

Sans started to panic, pressure closing in on him from all directions. "Oh no, w-what have I done.... I-I can't.... I can't... I need.... I need him.... Papyrus, I need him.... Fuck, what have I done?!" His head snapped up suddenly at the slightest noise, only to realize it was the wind of a snowstorm outside. Tears were streaming down his face as he stood there, frozen in that spot. He was trembling, the rattling of his bones echoing around him as if he were in a cave.

"PAPYRUS I'M SORRY!" He burst out, falling to his knees and sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.... Please come back.... I'm sorry, please....." He continued to sob, the bitter emptiness consuming him. His head was buzzing and the pressure continued to press in on him. He felt like he was drowning. He didn't know how to function without his brother, he couldn't. He needed Papyrus in his life, to take care of his worthless, lazy ass.

He needed Papyrus, and now it was his fault he was gone.

He was alone.

Utterly, bitterly alone.

And it hurt.


	9. Pap's journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have a kid here. Just fyi. Gotta take a break from feels

It was completely silent in the room, except for the scratching of a pen on paper. A person could mistake it for the ticking of a clock at first. A tall skeleton was curled on his bed, a look of pure concentration on his face as he scribbled down the day's events. It was nothing out of the ordinary, and once he was done he sighed and flipped through it. He refused to believe it was a diary. He saw it as more of a journal where he scribbled out ideas and thoughts on different things. No one knew he had it, and he intended to keep it that way. It contained things he didn't want anyone to see, for it might just spell his death. He sighed and closed the book, stowing it away for the time being. Knowing he was keeping something like this from Sans sent a chill up his spine. He knew Sans loved him to death, heck, he had carried Papyrus's child and hadn't complained a single damn time about it! Papyrus smiled gently, thinking of the euphoric look that had been on Sans's face when the doctor announced their child was a healthy delivery. He wanted to make Sans that happy more often. Actually, he didn't just want to. He needed to. A small smirk crossed Papyrus's face as he pulled the journal back out to scribble something in it.

* * *

 

Sans was downstairs, playing with their daughter. He loved her to death, just as much as he loved Papyrus. Gods, he loved both of them so much. He wanted to find a way to prove this to them. Lucida was only eight, so she was easily entertained. Sans was pulled from his thoughts when Papyrus came down the stairs, a small smile on his face. Sans smiled back, standing up from his crouching position. Lucida ran over and latched herself on Papyrus's leg, causing Sans to roll his eyes good naturedly. The two parents shared a quick kiss before Papyrus turned his attention to the giggling child on his leg.

"What are you doing you little rascal?" he growled in a playful way, trying to get her off his leg.

"Nooooo!" she cried while giggling, hugging him harder. He sent Sans a desperate look, who only giggled and walked over to crouch in front of Lucida. "Honey, why are you hugging papa's leg?" he spoke calmly and gently.

"Because he's too big for me to hug him normally!" she replied happily, nuzzling his leg. "Well, you could have said that. If you let go, I'm sure he'll let you give him a big ol' hug. A proper one." Sans kissed her forehead, standing up and winking at Papyrus. Lucida automatically let go, holding her hands up for Papyrus to pick her up. He complied, leaning down and scooping her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately, nuzzling her head into his neck. Sans watched happily, his eyes half lidded.

"Honey, papa needs to talk to mommy." Papyrus said after a few minutes, and Sans was instantly alert. His smile dropped as he stared at Papyrus, fear starting to fill him. Had he done something wrong? Papyrus noticed his look and sighed, setting their daughter down.

"It's not bad Sans, it's quite the opposite."

* * *

 

Well, he certainly messed the first part of that up. He felt guilt strike his metaphorical gut when he saw the look of fear on his lover's face. After assuring Sans his intentions weren't bad and setting Lucida down. She giggled and ran onto her room, probably to play with the numerous toys she had in there. Sans really did spoil her. Papyrus took both of Sans's hands in his own, feeling a rush of nervousness in his bones.

"Sans, you know I love you with everything I have. After all I've done to hurt you, you still forgave me. You have no idea how much that means to me. If... If we're going to be a family, then I want it to last forever." He got on one knee, and Sans gasped in surprise. Papyrus clenched his teeth anxiously, pulling a ring from his pocket. "Sans, will you marry me?"

* * *

 

Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit. Was this actually happening? He felt like he was dreaming. He stood, frozen in shock as tears streamed down his face. After a few seconds, he snapped out of it and started laughing happily. "Yes! Yes, yes I will!" he latched onto Papyrus, sobbing into the other's scarf. This was everything he had ever wanted. It was his dream come true. He finally had everything he wanted from life. And he was never letting  _ **anything**_ take that away from him.

 


	10. Pap's journal (Short add on)

Sans stared at his ring in admiration. He had married Papyrus a few months ago, but it still felt like yesterday. Just thinking about it made him smile widely. His gaze drifted as he let his hand drop, sighing happily. His eyelids were starting to droop when he spotted a floorboard that was out of place. Curious, he got up to investigate. He lifted the wooden plank to reveal a small book, and in fancy gold handwriting on the front was the word "Journal." He flipped it open to the latest passage, reading. His eyes slowly widened as he read, and he covered his mouth.

_ I just feel so horrible for everything I've done to him. I've made up my mind. I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to him. _

 

_ I'm going to propose. _

That was where it ended. Sans was crying, a huge smile on his face. He bolted out of the room and all but tackled Papyrus in a hug, crying into his shoulder. "Woah woah, what's wrong babe?" Concern was evident in his husband's voice, and Sans let out another happy sob.

"Papy, you've done so much more than make up those 15 year to me. So much more." He pulled away and kissed the other, the shock evident on his lover's face. He felt Papyrus relax into it, and after a few seconds, he pulled away and grinned happily. "I love you so much Papyrus." he muttered and laid his head back on his brother's shoulder. He felt an arm go around his back and the other pet his skull gently, and he knew his husband was smiling. 

"I love you too Sans."


	11. Sickly Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets food poisoning after eating Muffet's food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I already did something like this but oH FUCKING WELL. Heavily inspired by this comic http://fav.me/da1p07n

Today was not going well for Sans. He had just woken up fifteen minutes ago and already puked three times. Hell, he had barely made it out of the house! He groaned and covered his mouth, feeling light headed and his bones rattling from his shaking.  _'Oh fuck.... I can't believe I've already puked three times this morning... No more of Muffet's food. Not to mention I overslept... Ugh, Papyrus is going to kill me. Maybe I can just sneak by without being notic-'_ Sans froze as a loud voice came from behind him.

"SANS! THERE YOU ARE!" The small skeleton slowly turned around, wincing at the angry glare he was receiving from his brother. "LATE AGAIN? WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Papyrus demanded, the tone of his voice brooking no way out. "S-Sorry boss, I've been-" Sans flinched as his brother cut him off. "BEEN WHAT? SLEEPING IN, BEING A LAZY FUCK?"

Ouch. Sans sighed, casting his gaze downward. "WHAT EXCUSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE?" Papyrus made sure to put emphasis into his sentence, his posture remaining straight and his glare leveled. Sans didn't reply, trying to think of how to explain without aggravating his brother further.

"TELL ME! NOW!!" Papyrus demanded, taking a step closer. "W-Well boss.... I.... I'm just..." He gasped as a wave of nausea hit him, and he clamped a hand over his mouth and where his stomach would be.  _'Oh fuck! Nonono, I can't get sick now!!'_ Sans thought frantically, feeling bile rise in his metaphorical throat. "MY FUCKING PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN, SANS..." Papyrus narrowed his eyes, tapping his foot to emphasize his point.

"WELL? SPIT IT OUT!" Boy did Sans spit it out. He gagged and curled over, throwing up onto his brother's boots with an unpleasant noise. He collapsed, his vision starting to go dark. "SANS... YOU FUCKING IDIOT..." He heard his brother say before he passed out, unconsciousness taking him in.

 

* * *

 

Sans groaned as he came to slowly, his eyes fluttering. "Fuck.... Where am I...?" He wondered out loud, then shot upright when he heard his brother's voice. "HOME." He stared at Papyrus, his eye lights completely gone, but they soon returned as he averted his gaze.

"Oh great... Did you come in here to yell at me again?" He mumbled, feeling his soul tighten with sadness. "SANS-" His brother started, but Sans quickly cut him off. "Look boss, I know I'm a fuck up. You don't have to remind me every damn time. I can't do anything right huh? You're always mad at me for something...." He felt tears well up in his eyes and he bit his tongue. "SANS." Yet again he ignored his brother, continuing to speak.

"Oh, and don't worry about your fucking boots. I'll buy you a new pair. Maybe that'll be the one thing I can do ri-" Papyrus climbed onto the bed, pressing his teeth against his brother's forehead and the tears spilled over. "ENOUGH." He stated, a slight sadness in his voice.

"LOOK, I'M NOT ANGRY, OKAY? I'M JUST GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT. AFTER YOU PASSED OUT, I WAS REALLY FUCKING SCARED. YOU MAY NOT BELIEVE ME, BUT I DO LOVE YOU SANS. AND... I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU. PLEASE PROMISE ME YOU WON'T LEAVE WHILE YOU'RE SICK..." Papyrus trailed off, cupping his brother's face. Sans let out a sob, his tears falling faster. "O-Okay... I-I promise... Papyrus...." Papyrus smiled gently, kissing the other's forehead again.

"ALRIGHT, NOW CALM DOWN. WHY DON'T WE JUST WATCH MOVIES TODAY, OKAY? YOU NEED REST ANYWAYS." A small smile came onto Sans's face. "Okay... That sounds nice. Thank you bro...." He giggled and leaned against his brother happily.


	12. Rockstar Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a famous music artist, and Papyrus is a superfan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape. It's close to the end, please don't read if it'll make you upset. I'll make it bold so you'll know when to skip.

"But I hold you up while you bring me down, how the hell will this work out? We can't go anywhere like this, we have to work together, and be there for each other" Sans finished the song with a flourish, closing his eyes as the stage darkened. That was always his favorite part of performing. The ending was always so satisfying, knowing there were thousands of people he had just pleased. He loved performing in general. The fact that so many people drove possibly for hours just to see him sing, it really touched his heart. Sans opened his eyes again and the lights rose again, causing Sans to smile softly when he saw people screaming and cheering his name. He held up his hand, and they almost instantly quieted down.

"Thank you all so much for coming out tonight. It really means a lot to me that so many people go through so much trouble to get tickets just to see me. This is going to sound cliche, but I really wasn't all that good a singer when I started out. I didn't have that natural talent that so many people have. I just loved to sing. Just for fun. I wasn't trying to show off, or try to be better than anyone else. I just wanted to sing purely for the thrill of it. I think that proves that each and every one of you could be just like me if you wanted to. You just have to believe in yourself, you have to want to. And you can't be doing it just for the fame and money. You have to do it for the people who love you and care about you, you have to give each one of them special love. That's what matters the most. I really love all of you, you all are the reason I'm up here tonight." He paused when he spotted another skeleton monster in the crowd staring at him adoringly. Sans smiled gently and walked to the front of the stage, taking the tall monster's hand and pulling him up onto the stage.

"Hi, this is probably sudden," he blushed and rubbed his neck, "I couldn't help but notice you were also a skeleton monster. We're pretty rare, you know?" The taller monster nodded, shaking with excitement. "What's your name babe?" Sans smiled genuinely, holding the mic out for the other. "U-Uh, it's Papyrus." He said nervously, causing Sans' smile to widen. "No need to be nervous, tell you what. If you can answer three questions about me correctly, I promise that at least 100 people in this crowd will get my recent album free of charge. And a free signature to boot." Sans winked at Papyrus. "What do you say?" The taller skeleton nodded excitedly, bouncing. Sans sat down, patting the floor next to him to invite Papyrus to sit as well. He did so enthusiastically, still bouncing. "

My my, you're excited. Alright, first one. What is my full name?" Sans gave Papyrus a kind smile, holding the mic out for him. Papyrus's response was almost immediate. "Sans Wingding Gaster." The smaller skeleton was actually surprised at that. "Well, that was fast. You're quite the fan aren't you?" Papyrus nodded sheepishly, and Sans giggled. "No need to be embarrassed sweetie. Second one, what was the name of my first album?" Papyrus had to think for a second, but that answer also came quickly. "Dare to live" Sans nodded, never losing his smile. 

"Last question, you ready?" Papyrus nodded quickly, his eyes sparkling. "What color is my soul?" Papyrus froze. He had never learned that about Sans. His gaze flitted to the star's chest, noticing a soft, barely visible red glow. He smirked. He had this in the bag. "Red." He answered confidently. "Very good, very good! Well, there you have it! The first 100 people to meet me after the concert will get a free album!"

He stood up, pulling Papyrus up along with him. Sans winked at the taller skeleton, pulling him backstage. He quickly pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, scribbling a signature and adding his phone number. He handed it to Papyrus with a grin. "Call me, cutie." He patted the taller skeleton's shoulder, leaving him to stare at the paper in disbelief.

* * *

 

Papyrus clenched the phone nervously, listening to it dial. What if it was a wrong number? What if Sans wasn't going to answer. "Hello?" Papyrus froze when the beautiful voice he knew so well answered. "H-Hey! Uh, it's me, P-Papyrus?" He spoke shakily, biting his tongue. "Oh hey! What's up?" Sans sounded happy to hear from him, even relieved? "I-I wanted to thank you f-for what you did at the c-concert. That was amazing..." A dreamy smile came across his face just thinking about it.

"No problem at all, hey, you free in an hour?" Sans sounded suddenly irritated and there was a faint, angry voice on the other side of the line. "Y-Yeah, everything alright?" Papyrus was concerned, hoping Sans was alright. "It's fine dollface, meet me at Grillby's in an hour, okay? Gotta go." The call suddenly ended, leaving Papyrus confused and worried. "I hope he's alright..."

Back at his own house, Sans was glaring at another skeleton, taller than Papyrus. "Who the hell were you just on the phone with?!" He growled dangerously, the room slowly turning dark. "It's none of your fucking business dad!" Sans snarled, getting ready to fight if he had to. "I think it is! Was it the police, are you going to get rid of me?! After all I've done for you!" Sans' eyes narrowed. "And all you've done to me! You're a terrible father Gaster!" That seemed to strike home for the tall skeleton. With a furious yell he lunged at Sans, Blasters behind him and ready to fire.

* * *

 

Papyrus sat at the only open table nervously, clenching and unclenching his hands. Where was Sans? He wasn't usually late, should he call? No, he didn't want to seem desperate. His train of thought was cut off when the door was thrown open and Sans came running in, slamming it behind him. He hurried over to Papyrus, obviously winded. "Sans, are you okay?" He asked rather loudly, causing Sans to flinch and shush him. Sans sat down quickly, holding his head in his hands. "I can't stay long doll, but I need you to do something for me. You're friends with Undyne, right?" Papyrus nodded, his face full of concern. "Sans, what's-" Sans held up his hand and Papyrus fell silent. "Look, I need to do something for me. Here's my address, call Undyne and tell her to bring magic restraining handcuffs to my place. You'll understand when you get there." Papyrus's concern only grew, but he nodded. "Thanks dollface, and one more thing." Sans slowly smiled, cupping Papyrus's face and leaning forward.

Their teeth connected gently and Papyrus practically melted. This had to be a daydream, there was no way his biggest idol was kissing him. The kiss was only a few seconds long, but it felt like hours. "I'm counting on you doll, I need Undyne there ASAP. And I'll need you there, please." Sans stood up and started walking out. "Sorry about our date, we'll have to have another one sometime else."

* * *

 

Sans kicked the door open angrily, but quickly shut it with a timid nature, pretending to be upset. "Y-You were right dad, I-I shouldn't have gone..." He pretended to cry, forcing his magic to make tears fall. "You see my dear son? I am always right, come here." Gaster held open his arms for a hug, but Sans knew what he was going to do. He had to let it happen in order to get the crazy man out of his life once and for all.

**Just as he expected, once he got close Gaster put a hand over his mouth, forcing a drug down his throat. Sans hacked and coughed, because good god did it hurt! He fell to his knees, still choking as his father forced his magic to form. "Wow, my drug really does work too well. You're already wet Sans~" Sans whimpered in embarrassment, it wasn't his fault, yet the crazy old man made it seem like it was. Sans gasped in surprise when he felt the tip of a cock penetrate his pussy. So soon already?**

**"Nnh... Good boy... Take it like the slut you are." Genuine tears fell at the words combined with the pain, and he tried to squirm. He tried to call out, completely forgetting the favor he had asked of Papyrus. "Shut up you useless whore!" Gaster struck Sans across the skull, causing the poor skeleton to whimper in pain. He felt his skull cracking, his tears flowing rapidly. "N-No, please no..." He begged, feeling his consciousness swimming, the world spinning around him. "Not until I'm done boy, now hold still!" Gaster roughly pinned Sans' flailing limbs to the ground, causing another cry of pain to leave his mouth.**

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He heard a familiar voice, but he couldn't place it. Gaster was roughly ripped off him, causing him to gasp in surprise. "Sans?! Sans, please say something!" He felt strong arms gently prop him up, his head in someone's lap. "Pap...yrus....? He asked weakly, trying to see through his blurry vision. "Yeah, I'm here, it's me. Why didn't you tell me?!" Sans chuckled weakly. "I couldn't... He'd know.... I had to... let it happen and let someone see...." He heard a soft sob above him, telling him Papyrus was crying.

"Sans, it's going to be okay. Undyne's got him, he won't hurt you anymore. I'm going to take you to the hospital, you're hurt badly." Sans smiled softly. "You're sweet dollface..." He fell limp as he almost lost consciousness. "I love you doll..." He whispered, then passed out. Papyrus started crying harder when Sans said that. "I love you too Sans.... Please stay with me..."

* * *

**Three years later**

"Welcome everyone! I'm so happy to see all of you tonight! I have a special guest with me, you all know him. My boyfriend, Papyrus! Come out here dollface!" The tall skeleton grinned and ran out to join Sans, sharing a quick kiss with him. "Now, as I just said you all know him as my boyfriend. But-" He turned to Papyrus with a small smile. "I want you all to know him a little bit differently." He put the mic back in the holder, turning to a confused Papyrus. "Sans what are you doing?" Sans just winked. "Papyrus, you know I love you more than anything in this entire world. Which is why," he reached into his pocket, getting on one knee. "I want to ask, will you marry me?" Papyrus's hands flew to his mouth and a collective gasp came from the crowd. Even though they couldn't hear him, it was obvious what was going on.

"Yes, oh my god yes!" Papyrus nodded vigorously, throwing his arms around his fiance's shoulders, crushing their teeth together in a kiss. The entire crowd cheered, but they couldn't hear them. They broke apart, both crying happily. "I love you dollface." Sans said quietly, leaning in to kiss him again. "I love you too, my superstar..." They both closed their eyes, then turned back to the crowd.

"Without further ado, on with the show!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote those lyrics myself. I am tempted to make it an actual song.


	13. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finally snaps

[My friends don't walk, they run  
Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun  
Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium]

It was completely dark in the room. Quiet giggles echoed throughout, bouncing off the walls. Tears slid off the face and hit the floor. Except.... There was no sorrow here. Just madness. Complete insanity. Earlier, he had snapped.

[We paint white roses red,  
Each shade from a different person's head]

It was no surprise. He was bound to snap at some point. With how his brother treated him, and the fact he had fallen in love with the one who abused him.

[This dream, dream is a killer  
Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar] 

Blood joined the tears hitting the floor; he was clawing at his face. There was no doubting he was insane. The maniac's smile, the clawing relentlessly at his face, the laughter.

[I'm peeling the skin off my face  
'Cause I really hate being safe  
The normal's, they make me afraid  
The crazies, they make me feel sane]

He was hyperaware of everything. The sounds his brother made downstairs. The angry grumbling. Loud footsteps. Clanks in the kitchen. Even the smallest noise; he could hear it. His laughs were increasing in volume and pitch. 

[I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone]

He heard his brother pause downstairs. All noises except his laughter ceased. Then his name was called up the stairs, a cautious tone. Almost as if he were worried about the other. No, that was insane. But then again....

[Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are]

Footsteps coming up the stairs. A slight panic shot through his soul, but the insanity washed it out. A soft knocking on his door. His name called again. Sans' tears fell harder and his laughs became more maniacal. His brother froze outside the door. He could practically hear the thoughts. He clawed at his eye, leaving a wound that bled heavily and would most likely scar if he survived.

[Where is my prescription?  
Doctor, doctor please listen  
My brain is scattered]

A crack of light. His door had been opened. He giggled, getting poised to counteract a strike or blow. A deep breath was taken; the door flew open. He was in full light, but he didn't care. Blood and tears mingled together on his face. Pap's eyes widened. What had he done? Heh, he'd broken his brother. And he didn't think there was any fixing this.

[You can be Alice,  
I'll be the mad hatter.]

His brother stared in disbelief. What had happened? Had he done something wrong? He thought back to their fight earlier. He had hit some sensitive points. Maybe that why Sans had snapped. 

[You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone  
So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are  
And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone  
That's probably the reason that we get along]

Pap took a step forward. Sans started laughing louder, taking a sharpened bone and scraping it down his face. Papyrus winced. It hurt, watching his brother do this to himself. All while grinning and laughing. After all...

_All the best people are crazy_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headache


	14. How could you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ideas are taken from themaniacmagician's Reign story. It's an amazing fanfic, you should go check it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even sure if I already did this, but I feel like writing it again

Sans couldn't face the town after that whole fiasco. He barely managed to make it to his sentry post. Most of all he couldn't face his brother. He was the one who had put Sans through all that... He had the right to be angry, right? Although, he didn't feel... angry. Not per se. He did feel some irritation, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Papyrus. 

He sat down at his sentry station with a small sob, burying his face in his hands. Stars, why was he so confused over this? He should be angry, he should hate his brother for what he did, yet... The smaller skeleton couldn't hate his brother. Sans chuckled to himself sadly. 

"Guess that's a side effect of being in love...." He mumbled to himself. 

"Oh Sans." 

Sans jumped as a loud, familiar voice rang out beside him. He looked up to see his father, someone he thought to be long dead.

"G-Gaster?!" He stammered in surprise, his soul jumping into his throat. It couldn't be... Gaster died a long time ago, how was he here?

The old lunatic's face cracked into a large smile, advancing on the poor skeleton. 

"My first creation, my son... Look what you've become." 

Sans backed away, tripping over the chair. 

"S-Stay away from me!" He cried in a vain attempt to get his father to go away.

"A pitiful whore, a slut. Look what happened to you. You enjoyed that didn't you? Moaning, cumming as many times as you did." Gaster backed Sans into a wall, grabbing his hands, the same evil grin on his face. 

"I didn't want it! Get away!" Sans started to panic, tears gathering in his eyes. Bits of Gaster were dripping off of the old man's body, splattering on Sans. 

Gaster continued to mock him, the substance he was made of dripping onto the panicking skeleton, his breathing harsh and rapid. Suddenly, a different voice cut through the torment.

"SANS!" 

Sans gasped and his head snapped up, eyes widening when he saw his brother above him, holding his hands. He looked around in a panicked haze, but his father was nowhere in sight. A shiver ran up the smaller's spine, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Sans?" His brother called out to him again, much gentler and quiet this time.

Realization hit Sans like a truck, and he yanked his hands away. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He forced anger into his tone, still crying from his panic attack. God, he must look so pathetic. 

"Helping you.... Sans, I'm worried about you. You were muttering to yourself, then start panicking and screaming when I come near. What's going on with you?" Papyrus took a step closer, but Sans backed away another five steps. 

"You know what's going on Papyrus. You fucking caused it." Sans glared at his brother, magic heating his left eye socket up. Papyrus took a second to understand, flinching.

"Brother, I never wanted that to happen... I mean, I shouldn't have marched you around town like that, but it wasn't me who put the blindfold on you. I never gave them permission to do that to you. They.... They followed us home. They tied me up and forced me to watch. I didn't want that to happen to you Sans, and I am so so sorry...." Tears spilled over at the last few words, causing a pang of guilt and pity to strike into Sans' soul. He forced his body to move towards his brother, shakily hugging the other. 

"It's okay Boss, I.... I forgive you." He mumbled, Papyrus barely able to process what Sans was saying.

"Th-thank you Sans..." He wrapped his arms around his older brother, the two standing there. Peace was in the air.

 

 

But how long would it last?


	15. iNSaNiTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's completely gone

He saw the fear in his brother's eyes.

He didn't care

This was his fault

He caused this

Red magic started pouring out of his eye, laughter ringing through the air

It was too much

Too much everything

Too much magic

Too much red

All he could see was Red.

...

His vision cleared

There was dust.

A scarf

He killed his brother

Too many tears

Too much laughter

Too

much

DEATH

....

Gaster blaster fired.

He was dead.

He joined his brother.

This was the cost of

iNSaNiTY


End file.
